Dark Reflections Chapter 9
Dark Reflections Chapter 9 The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Soon dinner was over and it was time for Capture The Flag. On The Blue Team there were: Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Nike, Tyche, Nemesis and Hermes On the Red Team there were: Zeus, Ares, Hecate, Dionysus, Iris, Hypnos, Hebe and Aphrodite The Hephaestus Cabin didn't play because they were busy building their battleship. While preparing, Annabeth was announcing the battle strategies for the game. The Demeter cabin were on border patrol, any enemy team that tried to cross the creek, they would be entangled by vines. Tyche and Nike would cause a distraction on the left, while Hermes and Athena would attack on the right. Finally Apollo, Poseidon would attack from the front and take the flag. In truth, I didnt pay attention to the briefing, I was busy being irritated by the new campers, they stared at me like "Is this guy crazy?". Mainly because i wasn't wearing any armour for CTF. Personally I don't like wearing armour, first of its heavy and weighs you down, secondly when your fighting unarmoured, it keeps you on your toes, to survive you have to dodge every attack coming at you, it keeps your senses and mind sharp. Before the horn was blown to start the game, I took a old plastic bottle and put some water in it. It would help probably because the other team would put the flag as far away from the creek as possible. Finally the horn was blown and the forest shook with sounds of weapons clashing and camper running. Everytime i saw a enemy camper, I took some water from the bottle, solidified it and threw it like a throwing knife. Hitting the loose clothing under the armour, attaching them to trees and rocks. Finally, i reached the Red Team's Flag. I looked at my bottle, I still had about 1/4 of the water left, plus I haven't even drawn my sword out yet which was surprising. I rushed towards the flag but I was stopped by a boy wielding a golden sword, a Gladius. I recognised him of course, Jason Grace, the famous brother of Thalia. "And here I thought i wasn't gonna fight anybody" I drew out my sword. I can say he was a good fighter, blocked every strike i attacked him with, but I realised on thing, he always struck at the chest, which to say is harder to dodge that you think. Then it happened, as I jumped behind to dodge his strike, I tripped over a rock and fell. I looked over me and said, "Guess i win." I should have begged for mercy or something, but all i could do was laugh. "Wow you are crazy." He looked totally stunned. "Nah, i was just acting at being bad at sword fighting, plus you should look behind you." I sat up "Seems your flag's missing." He turned around, and the flag was missing, one of the Apollo campers had ran off with it. Jason cursed in a language that sounded like latin. And began running after the camper. "Oh no you don't." I caught his arm, and threw him over my shoulder, he landed on the stone covered ground. He stood up and tried to swing his sword at me, but I caught his sword arm with my right hand and twisted, making him drop his sword and using my free hand grabbed his neck with my arm like a wrestler's position. Then kicked his legs, causing him to fall. I put my sword to his neck, while cheers were heard in throughout the woods, signaling the blue team's win. I grinned at Jason. "Nope, looks like i win." Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 10|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Capture the Flag Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page